The Lost Pendragon
by MidnightMoon2
Summary: Everyone always believed that Arthur was the only thing standing in Morgana's way of ruling, but what if there was another? Enter Juliana Pendragon, Arthur's cousin. When she returns to Camelot after banishment, romance, excitement, and adventure ensue. Merlin/OC, Gwen/Arthur. Set in season 4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome Back

Arthur Pendragon detested paperwork. Although he knew he was meant to be King one day, this was his least favorite part of the job. He was a man of action. A Pendragon! But, while his father nursed his heartbreak over Morgana's betrayal, he had been confined to fill _every_ job his father usually completed. Sighing, Arthur dug through the pile before him. _There has to be _something_ interesting in here. _

Suddenly, Arthur's eyes were drawn to a small letter. It was on cream colored paper, and sealed with an image of a bear. Recognizing the seal, his eyes lit up. He eagerly tore into the paper. When he uncovered the letter, he was filled with confusion and excitement.

_Dearest Arthur,_

_ I apologize for writing on such dismal terms, but until just yesterday, I didn't even know I was still permitted to write to you. My father has passed away. His funeral was carried out a fortnight ago, and when I was going through his study, I uncovered hidden correspondence with your father. Many years ago, my father and I were sent from the court. Apparently, our fathers had been planning on having me return on my nineteenth birthday. It was to be a surprise to you, but since your father is ailing in health as well, I realize he may not be able to alert anyone. So, I'm spoiling the surprise. I should be there three days after you receive this letter. I cannot wait to see you, my dear cousin! _

_ Love always, _

_ Juliana_

_ P.S. Please tell Guinevere hello for me! I simply cannot wait to see her._

Arthur was stunned. Juliana was coming home! He hadn't seen his cousin since they were thirteen. One day she had been running through the palace with him and Gwen. The next, she had utterly vanished. His father said that she needed to be sent away because she was distracting from his studies. It was obviously a lie, but Arthur had no proof and no way of finding her. Now, out of nowhere, she would be returning.

"Arthur, I've brought you something to eat." Gwen called from outside his door.

"Come in." he muttered.

"I brought you some cheese, and I just made a fresh batch of bread. I thought you'd enjoy some…." Gwen chattered happily, but broke off when she saw the odd expression on Arthur's face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong…but someone's returning that we haven't seen in ages." Arthur said. In a daze, he handed over the letter.

Gwen's eyes scanned the letter, and a broad smile stretched over her lips. "Why, Arthur, this is wonderful! How great it will be to see her again!"

Arthur smiled. "I'm excited to see her as well. Only, I can't help but wonder why she was sent away in the first place. My father used to say it was because of my studies, but she never distracted me."

"Arthur, don't worry about that. The point is, she's coming home." Gwen reassured him, glancing back at the letter. Suddenly, an odd noise came from her throat.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine Arthur. Only…how many days ago did you get this letter?" Gwen asked. Arthur's brow furrowed, as he struggled to remember which day's mail he was going through. Realization dawned on him.

"This is the mail we received three days ago." He murmured. "That means she's coming today."

As if on cue, the sound of horses arriving at the palace sounded from outside the castle.

Juliana was nervous. Normally, she would have the confidence to take on any challenge. She would face bandits or even fight one of Arthur's famed knights, given the chance. But returning to Camelot had all but destroyed her courage. Her mind swam with all of the awful rumors Uther could have circulated about her and her parents. For all she knew, Arthur might hate her.

For most of the journey, she had been ecstatic at the prospect of returning home. However, the looming gates of Camelot had set her mind racing. Inside, she was bombarded by her past. Sights and sounds that had become little more than dreams were everywhere. She could smell the flaky bread cooking in the bakery, and the acrid stench from the blacksmith's down the street. All around her, happy voices greeted each other. A group of children were playing a skipping game at her feet. Juliana smiled. She had always enjoyed children.

Seeing the people of Camelot calmed her down. Before she knew it, she had reached the palace itself. Its grey towers seemed imposing to some people, but for her, they signified her happiest memories. In the courtyards, the knights who had been sparring had suddenly stopped, and were all staring at her.

Juliana glanced down. Her travelling dress had gotten muddy when she guided her horse through a marsh, and caramel curls were no doubt tangled. One young man snapped out of his shock, and walked over to greet her. He was tall, with black hair, light blue eyes, and very large cheekbones. Julia smiled, and he grinned from ear to ear. His mouth opened, as if he intended to speak, but whatever he would've said was quickly drowned out by a loud cry of, "MERLIN!".

"Hold that thought." The boy murmered to her. Then, he turned, and made a show of bowing down and saying, "Yes, my liege." Juliana looked to the source of the voice, and felt her heart swell with joy.

"Arthur!" she cried, jumping down from her horse. The king shifted his glare from the man, Merlin, and turned to her. Although he had certainly grown from his fifteen-year-old self, she could still clearly recognize him as her cousin.

"Juliana, is that you?" Arthur asked. Juliana nodded, and found herself swept into Arthur's arms.

"Oof," Juliana groaned, "You're a bit stronger now that you used to be." She muttered. "Taller too."

"Well, not seeing someone for six years will generally have that effect." Arthur stated. Juliana rolled her eyes. She caught sight of Guinevere, and ran to hug her dearest friend. As Juliana chattered with her friend, she watched Arthur walk up to Merlin.

"Ah, Merlin. Just the man I wanted to see." Arthur began, walking towards Merlin. Internally, Merlin groaned. Whenever Arthur started a conversation with something complementary, it meant he wanted something.

"Hello, Arthur. I don't suppose you were wanting to see me for my dashing good looks and my hilarious personality." Merlin replied.

"Honestly, Merlin. Why would anyone go to you for those characteristics?" Arthur replied with an eye roll. Merlin just smiled. Arthur enjoyed Merlin's company, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Arthur looked over his shoulder at the woman chatting with Gwen. "Juliana, can you come here for a moment?"

Juliana walked to Arthur's side. Her smile was positively dazzling. "Juliana, this is Merlin, my manservant." Juliana nodded politely. Merlin, however, quickly dropped to his knee. Although he didn't normally bow in Arthur's presence, Merlin felt the need to show due respect to this woman.

"Oh, there's no need for that, Merlin." Juliana chided playfully. She ducked down to Merlin's level. "We're all made equal, and should be treated as such." Merlin grinned, amazed at Juliana.

"Juliana, you must get inside. We will have a formal welcoming ceremony after you've had a chance to tidy up." Gwen said, looping her arm through Juliana's.

"Very good. Merlin, would you take care of Juliana's horse?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded, expecting nothing less. However, Juliana quickly changed the plan.

"Arthur, I'd really like to dress down my horse myself. I've had her since she was a foal, and I've always cleaned her up after a trip." Juliana said, hefting her saddlebags off of her horse and rubbing its forehead affectionately. "If you could have someone carry these up to my room, I'd be much obliged."

With that, she grabbed her horse's reins and led her toward the stable. She turned around, and made eye contact with Merlin.

"Merlin, would it be too much trouble to ask if you'd still accompany me? I do so enjoy having someone to talk with in the stables." Juliana inquired.

Merlin glanced back at Arthur, who looked rather stunned. Juliana's bags were at his feet, and a smirk had reached his face. Arthur good-naturedly picked up her bags, and nodded at Merlin to follow her.

"I'd love to go with you." Merlin stated. With that, the pair set off for the stables. Merlin was in shock. He hadn't known Arthur had a cousin, much less that she would be like this. She was quite unlike any noble he had met before. She seemed independent and unafraid to speak her mind, but also full of kindness. All Merlin knew was that he couldn't wait to get to know her.

"Welcome to Camelot, Juliana Pendragon." Merlin said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much to everybody who has started reading my story. It's an idea that I've had for a long time, and I'm just so excited to finally start bringing it to life. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Also, I don't own Merlin, or any of its characters (If I did, the show would still be on). **

Chapter 2: Secrets, Secrets

Juliana was thrilled with how quickly she and Merlin were able to get her horse settled. Although she had refused to let him help remove the saddle or brush down the horse, he had bought in fresh water and hay. He even slipped her horse a sugar cube when he thought she wasn't looking.

"So, Merlin…," Juliana began, "how long have you been here?"

He looked up from the other side of her horse. "I've been here a couple of years. I was supposed to be Gaius's apprentice, but I saved Arthur's life at a banquet, so now I double as his 'manservant'."

Juliana felt her jaw drop. "Wait…you saved Arthur's life? Who tried to kill Arthur?"

"Lots of people, actually." Merlin said. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and Merlin flinched when he saw the expression on her face.

"I didn't mean anything by that. Arthur's wonderful. It's just that…a lot of other people know that, and they don't like it." Merlin spluttered. Juliana smiled, in spite of the grim subject matter.

"No, you're perfectly fine, Merlin. You're just telling me what I wanted to know. You mentioned you help Gaius? How is he? I used to always love helping him. He said I was a prodigy of medicine. I could make almost anything in his books." Juliana found herself caught up in old memories. She could easily see herself as thirteen, hunched over vials and test tubes, with piles of musty books surrounding her.

"Gaius is fine." Merlin chuckled. "You could probably stop by and see him. I mean, I'd probably be there too, so you would also be seeing me."

Juliana blushed. "Oh really?"

'Not…not that you would _be_ there to see me. I'd just happen to be there." Merlin said, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Of course, Merlin. I wouldn't think you were proposing anything untoward." Juliana said with a smile. Merlin beamed at her.

"Well, we should probably get you back to the palace." Merlin stated.

"Yes, you're right." Juliana said. Both she and Merlin went to exit the stables. Just as they were leaving, one of the knights rushed in on his horse. Juliana jumped to the side, and collided squarely with Merlin. Blushing, she jumped away as quickly as possible. She dared to peek at Merlin's face, and saw a confused expression. Juliana felt crestfallen. She had thought that Merlin was flirting, but apparently, he wasn't. Merlin cleared his throat, and looked toward the castle.

"We'd best get you up to change." Merlin mumbled.

Merlin couldn't believe how royally he'd screwed things up with Juliana. He had thought they were getting along well, and that she could have been flirting with me. But, like always, he managed to spoil it all. He just couldn't believe it.

He felt it when she fell into his arms, but he should have guessed it sooner. It was all around her. Most couldn't detect it, but he couldn't believe he'd ever missed it. Juliana had magic. When they touched, he could feel the power coursing through her. He was surprised to see that she hadn't responded in the same way.

"She must not know…" he mumbled to himself. After all, he had been the same way when his magic was out of practice. He hadn't been able to detect magic in Morgana until it was too late. Juliana's magic felt…different. It felt gentler. Merlin smiled, and thought about the young girl who had spent so much time in Gaius's study. Potion-making had come so easily to her because of her magic.

Merlin came down from his excitement, however, when he remembered that he'd ruined everything before it even started. Now, he was waiting with the rest of the court and their servants for Juliana to make her entrance. Arthur was pacing around, trying to make sure everything was in its proper place. Merlin had offered to help, but had received a comment concerning his stupidity and general ineptness, so he'd left Arthur to his own devices. Just as he prepared to go offer him more help, the doors to the room were thrown open. The sight that greeted Merlin left him completely awestruck.

Juliana was walking through the door, trailed closely by Gwen. Her curls had been braided and pulled into a bun. All traces of dirt were washed from her face, and she wore a new gown. This one was a rosy pink, and trimmed with creamy lace. She literally exuded happiness.

"Ah, the lady of the hour!" Arthur said, stepping forward to greet his cousin. She curtseyed, and pointedly nodded at his throne. Arthur froze, straightened himself out, and walked over to his throne. Apparently, he'd forgotten about proper procedure. Merlin chuckled, and received a glare in return. Juliana cracked a smile, and Merlin winked. Beside him, Merlin saw the proudest look in Gaius's eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, it is my pleasure to officially welcome my cousin, Juliana Pendragon, back into Camelot." Arthur announced. Juliana smiled, and turned to regard everyone in the room. She saved a special smile for Gaius, and blushed when she saw Merlin.

"I am so delighted to return! I've dearly missed the city, as well as everyone here. I can't wait to get reacquainted." Juliana stated.

"Juliana is not only being welcomed back with this ceremony, but also with a banquet at the end of this month. This event will not only commemorate her return, but will also serve as the celebration of her nineteenth birthday." Arthur stated. The whole court cheered. Arthur ran up to Juliana, and pulled her in for a hug. "Welcome home." He whispered in her ear.

Juliana could barely speak. All around her were bright, smiling faces. As she pulled away from Arthur, she saw Gaius. He looked almost exactly as she remembered. She found herself running into the arms of the apothecary.

"Juliana, my dear. You're a bit stronger than I remembered." Gaius said. Blushing, Juliana stepped away.

"My apologies. I wouldn't want to break you." Juliana mumbled. Merlin snickered, and she rolled her eyes in his direction.

"It is simply wonderful to have you back. Can I expect some help making medicines? I keep trying to teach Merlin, but he struggles with the…coordination that is necessary for the craft." Gaius stated, offering a teasing look in Merlin's direction. Juliana smiled as she watched a blush creep up on Merlin's cheeks.

"Hey now, let's not go teasing me! I'd have more time if I weren't always shining His Highness's boots," he grumbled.

Juliana smiled as Arthur walked over and clapped his arm around Merlin's shoulder. "That time is still not particularly well spent. These boots look like a four-year-old shined them."

"That's because a four-year-old _did_ shine them. I let the cook's kid do it while I polished your armor." Merlin said. He ducked out from Arthur's arm, and ran off down the hallway. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked in the same direction. When he reached the door, he too began running. Juliana was fairly sure she heard something like, "You'll pay for that, you clotpole," echo throughout the hallways.

"They're just like children." Juliana said with a sigh.

"Let them have their fun. Arthur doesn't get all that much of it these days." Gaius whispered. "Ah, here comes Agravaine." Juliana turned with a bright grin. When they were younger, she and Arthur had believed the man was her uncle as well as Arthur's. They were both thoroughly disappointed when they discovered that he was the brother of Uther's wife, so he was technically not her uncle. However, he had always treated her as family, and the label of "uncle" had stuck anyways.

"Is that little Juliana I see?" Agravaine asked. Juliana nodded, and ran into his arms.

"How are you, Uncle?" Juliana asked.

"Far better now that you've returned, darling. Although, I must say, we were a bit unprepared for your arrival!" Juliana pulled away.

"Yes, but it couldn't be helped. I did write to Arthur, but Gwen informed me today that he's gotten a bit behind on paperwork." Juliana said. "It is good to see you again, Uncle." She called out. With that, she walked on to continue her introductions. However, she left too quickly to see the darkening glare on Agravaine's face.

Agravaine pulled his dark cloak tighter around his face. It was imperative that he avoid being seen. He'd only been using this route to travel into the woods for a few weeks, but he was starting to fear that he was going to have to change again. Jogging, he slipped out of the city gates. Their meeting place was only about a mile away from the city, but in a grove that was often impossible to find.

As Agravaine hiked through the woods, he felt a twinge of guilt. Juliana had been so happy to see him, and Arthur was struggling with his father's depression. They both seemed to depend on him. He wondered if he could actually follow through with what he was planning. All he felt towards their parents was hate, but he wasn't sure if he could hold them accountable for their parents' sins. A sharp call brought the man out of his thoughts.

"Agravaine." The woman's voice echoed throughout the trees. It was a cruel, empty sound that sent shivers down his spine. Whatever bit of morality he may have been wrestling vanished, replaced only by fear.

"My lady, I'm afraid I have some bad news." He spluttered, kneeling. As he looked up, he saw Morgana step into the grove.

"Oh, and when is the news you bring me _ever_ good?" she hissed. He cowered beneath her icy glare. It was hard for him to believe that this cool, calculating woman was once a sweet little girl as well.

Seeing he wasn't responding, Morgana rolled her eyes. "Alright, what news do you have for me?"

"It seems we have a problem. Your half-cousin, Juliana Pendragon, has returned." Agravaine stated.

"Juliana? She's back?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, my lady."

Rage flickered behind Morgana's steely gaze. "You do realize that, even if we manage to kill Arthur, I won't be able to become queen unless she is eliminated?"

"Thus the reason that the news was _bad_." Agravaine sniped in her direction.

"Obviously, our only solution is to get rid of this newest obstacle." Morgana mumbled to herself. Suddenly, she turned and faced Agravaine. "You must get rid of her. And do it quickly."

"Consider it done, my lady."


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Pendragon: Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So, I'm super sorry about the long break. Senior year is absolutely crazy! However, I think things should be slowing down for a little while, so you can expect some more regular updates. Thank you to all of the new followers and reviewers! Hopefully you enjoy the new chapter! (Also, I apologize for uploading the wrong chapter earlier today. Now, this one should be right**

Juliana smiled as she strolled down the castle hallway. Although she had only been back in Camelot for a week, it already felt as if she'd never left. Everyone treated her with the utmost kindness and respect. It was all she could do to even be allowed to lift a finger. Juliana wasn't used to such service, as she had worked just as much as the servants when she was just with her father. Currently, she was attempting to carry her dirty linens to the laundry room without a servant diverting her.

"Juliana! I told you that I would be happy to do that for you!" Gwen's voice called out behind her. _Drat,_ Juliana thought to herself.

"Gwen, we've been over this. You're my best friend. I don't feel right letting you do every single thing for me." Juliana sighed, turning towards her amused friend. Gwen simply smiled and plucked the basket from Juliana's arms. "I feel absolutely useless when you do that."

"Well, you aren't. You could use it as more time to study medicine with Gaius." Gwen suggested, setting off down the hall. Juliana quickly fell into pace beside her.

"I spend plenty of time doing that. But I want to do more." Juliana grumbled.

"Honestly, you're the only royal person I've ever met who wanted to do a servant's work." Gwen said.

"I was just brought up right." Juliana stated, as they reached the washing chambers. Gwen deposited the basket at the door, and rang a small bell on the wall. Nodding to herself, she gestured for Juliana to follow.

"If you insist on doing something, you grab a bucket and help haul in some fresh water. It will give you a chance to go outside, and you can watch the knights practice their sparring." Gwen stated. Juliana raised an eyebrow and matched the mischievous gleam in Gwen's eyes.

"I bet if we're lucky, those poor boys will be so distracted they'll run right into each other." Juliana giggled.

"Sounds like old times to me." Gwen said. With that, the pair set off to the kitchens.

Merlin was tired of watching the knights practice their sword fighting. For hours a day, he would sit and watch the famed knights of Camelot train and prepare for battle. Normally, it was marginally entertaining, but lately, all he could think about was Juliana. She was becoming quite a distraction for him, but the worst of it was, she did so with almost no effort. Every day, he'd managed to steal a few moments of her attention when she was helping Gaius. It seemed the more he talked with her, the more she occupied his thoughts.

"Merlin. Would you care to pay attention when I'm talking?" Arthur asked. He was in the center of a ring of eager knights, all waiting for the opportunity to challenge their future king.

"Yes sire." Merlin muttered. Arthur sighed, and turned back to the knights around him.

"As I was saying, the key to being a good knight is to always put the wellbeing of your brothers above your own. If everyone is looking out for someone else, you should never have to worry about yourself. Trust is everything. A good knight should apply this lesson not just in battle, but in everything they undertake with their brothers."

"Arthur," Sir Leon began, "what happens if a knight betrays that code?"

A dark shadow appeared to pass over Arthur's face. "Hopefully, that never happens. But if it does, I suppose that knight would be held to the strictest law of the land. Trust is one of the most sacred bonds a person can form. A violation of that trust would be the greatest form of betrayal."

Merlin listened intently. Although Arthur often drove him crazy, sometimes the things he said really did sound like the words of a great king. It was times like these Merlin was glad he'd been able to save Arthur as many times as he had.

As Merlin gazed around the courtyard, he saw a sight that left him amused, and mildly concerned. Over at the well, he saw Juliana and Gwen hefting buckets of water. Glancing to see that Arthur was occupied, he slipped away from the practice ring and walked towards the two women.

"Good after noon Lady Juliana, Gwen." Merlin greeted the two, giving a small bow to the two.

"Afternoon, Merlin." Juliana greeted warmly. The sun shone directly on her, giving her the appearance of glowing.

"May I ask what a Pendragon is doing getting water?" Merlin asked with a smirk.

"Juliana insisted that I allow her to help me in some way. This was the only thing I could think of." Gwen stated.

"Why didn't you send her to me? I'm sure she would have loved helping clean Arthur's quarters." Merlin teased. Juliana wrinkled her nose.

"I'm pretty sure I've helped him do that more than any person would ever want to." Juliana laughed. Her laugh got the attention of the rest of the knights, who looked over at the group.

"Juliana! Are you disrupting my teaching?" Arthur called out.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Dearest Cousin. That would mean you were saying something worth listening to." Juliana jibed as she sauntered over to the men.

"Those are fighting words, Juliana." Arthur responded.

"Oh, I'm well aware. Don't you think it's time I showed off for the knights?" Juliana asked. Merlin looked at Gwen, who had a knowing smile on her face. Intrigued, Merlin ran over to join the group, closely followed by Gwen.

"I'm afraid you might startle them." Arthur said. He turned to the knights, and flashed a playful grin. "Who among you is courageous enough to fight the lovely Lady Juliana?" Arthur asked. The knights awkwardly shuffled from foot to foot, glancing at each other with sheepish looks.

"Come now, boys. You don't have to worry. You won't break me." She grinned, grabbing a sword lying on the ground. Merlin gasped when none other than Sir Leon emerged from the crowd.

"It's been a few years since I sparred with you, Lady Juliana. Perhaps now I will actually be able to beat you." Leon said.

"Gwen, did this happen often when you all were young?" Merlin whispered.

"Oh, constantly. Juliana loved learning to sew and all of her other lessons, but she couldn't stand it when the boys got to play rough and she didn't. She made Arthur teach her how to swordfight, and used to challenge Leon when he was a page to one of the older knights. She'd always beat him, and he'd claim that he let her…but he really didn't." Gwen said.

Merlin raised an eyebrow as he watched Juliana and Leon take ready position. She became more interesting with each new thing he learned about her. Leon lunged at her, and she easily deflected his sword, swinging her own around to meet his. This went on for about a minute, when Juliana managed to maneuver around and pin Leon to the ground, sword over his heart.

Dropping her sword, Juliana extended her hand to Leon. "You've really improved in the last few years."

"Well, I'd hope so, since I'm a knight now," he chuckled, "but apparently still not enough to beat you."

"Hush. You just got thrown off balance. If that hadn't of happened, you would've had me." Juliana said. The knights stood speechless. Merlin couldn't help but to grin.

"I had a reason for having Juliana come fight." Arthur said. "I know it's very tempting to assume women can't be treated with the same trust that your fellow knights can. I want you all to know, Juliana is one of those women you can trust. She trusted you enough to fight without any armor on. If she can trust you that way, I expect each and every one of you to trust her. Treat her with respect, and do so to any other woman."

Juliana blushed, and walked over to Merlin and Gwen.

"Well, I'd say you caused quite the distraction." Gwen muttered.

"Oh, hush." Juliana said.

"Juliana…" Merlin began.

"Yes?" she asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Gaius was wanting me to go out in the hills tomorrow and gather some wildfowers for a poultice he wants to make, but I'm fairly hopeless with flowers. I know medicine is your forte, so I was hoping I could get you to accompany me." He blurted the words so fast he was sure they were unintelligible. Juliana broke into a wide grin.

"I'd be delighted to, Merlin." Juliana said.

"Excellent." He said, smiling.

"Come on, Juliana. We need to get the water to the kitchens." Gwen said, gently tugging on Juliana's shoulder.

"Right. We'd better get going." Juliana muttered, turning away from Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Merlin squinted as the early morning sun streamed in through his window. He rubbed his eyes, and slowly sat up. Normally, he would shut the curtain on his window so he could avoid waking up so early. For some reason, he had deviated from this normal routine. Dropping his feet to the cold stone floor, the last clouds of sleep fled from his mind, and he remembered why he had done this to himself.

"Today's the day." He whispered, awestruck. Today, he would be able to spend the whole day with Juliana. A whole day in a secluded meadow, surrounded by Camelot's most beautiful (and medicinal) flowers. He couldn't have asked for a more romantic setup. Not only that, but he might be able to figure out more about her magic.

"Merlin, would you get dressed and come down here? Gwen just stopped by to say Lady Juliana is almost ready, and you aren't even out of bed!" Gaius's stern voice carried up the narrow stairwell to Merlin's room.

"Coming, Gaius!" Merlin called, tugging on his clothes. Glancing in his small mirror, he smoothed out his black hair, and sprinted down the stairs. Gaius was waiting at the table, a bowl of porridge and a lengthy list beside him.

"Now Merlin," Gaius began as Merlin situated himself at the table, "this is the list of all of the flowers I need you to find today." Glancing down, Merlin's brow furrowed. "I know you aren't familiar with many of these species, but Juliana is, and I'm sure she'll be able to locate them. You need to be on your guard, Merlin. Juliana is very special, and I'm fairly certain you are the only one who can protect her."

Merlin looked up, and swallowed a mouthful of porridge. "Gaius, when were you planning on telling me that Juliana has magic?" Gaius froze, and turned toward Merlin with a grave expression.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice, although I suppose in hindsight it was rather optimistic. Yes, she has magic. Her mother did also, and was able to hide her gift, as well as Juliana's, for many years. But one day, Uther discovered her mother's secret. He wanted to have her executed, but his brother abhorrently refused. Somehow, they were able to convince Uther that it would be wisest to banish the family. As far as I know, he never discovered the truth about Juliana." Gaius explained.

"But Gaius, Juliana _still _doesn't know. Her magic is powerful, but…untapped, somehow." Merlin said.

"Then you must be sure to protect her. If she were to be captured, there's no telling what could happen. I believe her magic…", Gaius was cut off by a cheery knock at the door.

Merlin rose and swung open the door to see Juliana. She wore fitted green dress, and carried a midnight blue cloak and basket. Her curls were pulled into a long braid, but a few spirals had escaped and arranged themselves around her face.

"Good morning, Merlin. Gwen packed us a lunch for today." She said, gesturing to the basket.

"Good morning, Juliana." Merlin breathed, astounded that she could look so beautiful this early in the morning.

"Juliana, come in. For heaven's sake, Merlin, step aside and let the girl through." Gaius said. Merlin jumped up and quickly stepped out of the doorway. He glanced up to see a knowing glint in Gaius's eyes, and shot a quick glare in his direction.

"How are you this morning, Gaius?" Juliana asked.

"Very well, dear." Gaius answered, grabbing the list on the table. "These are all of the flowers I'd like you to gather. You'll be doing me a huge favor by making this trip, and will surely help many sick people in the future."

"It's my pleasure. Anything to avoid sitting around doing nothing all day. Arthur at least has things to do. But until I'm crowned on my birthday, I'm not allowed to help with any official Royal Business."

"Well, I'm thrilled I was able to provide such a diverting experience for you. You know, Merlin, it would be nice if you showed this much enthusiasm when I asked you to run errands for me." Gaius remarked.

"Don't be hard on him, Gaius. Working for Arthur without completely losing your mind is a perfectly difficult task on its own." Juliana smiled, glancing at Merlin.

"I think we'd best be off, Gaius. Lady Juliana, if you'll follow me, I believe we have two horses saddled and ready to go." Merlin said.

"Lead the way, Merlin." Juliana said, rising and heading for the door Merlin held open. "Have a good day, Gaius!"

"Be safe, you two!" Gaius responded, casting a meaningful look in Merlin's direction.

Agravaine glowered at the retreating forms of Merlin and Juliana from a palace window. As soon as Juliana had mentioned her excursion with the servant boy, the wheels in his mind started spinning. Within an hour, he had a perfect plan to end her life. Of course, it could be considered rude to plot someone's murder whilst discussing the superior quality of the year's vegetables with them, but he was far from caring.

His whole mind was consumed with one thought. _Within hours, Juliana Pendragon will be dead._

Juliana smiled as a fresh breeze ruffled the flowers around her. She and Merlin had reached the field within an hour, and had found all of the flowers they needed to gather before lunch. Now, with the remnants of their meal packed away in the basket, Juliana was reluctant to return to the palace. She loved the palace, and everyone in it, but she couldn't resist the feeling of freedom she felt in the field.

"Merlin…would you mind terribly if we didn't leave just yet?" Juliana asked. He glanced over at her from where he laid in the grass.

"Of course not. It's absolutely beautiful today, and it's not like I'm stuck with poor company." He said. Juliana blushed, and looked away. Sighing, she lay down a few feet away.

"What is your family like, Merlin?" Juliana asked.

"My mother is absolutely amazing. She is the most loving, humble person. She's selfless, but not in the way some people are. She doesn't do it because she thinks others will like her better for it. Suffering just makes her sad, so she does everything she can to alleviate it." Merlin explained. He turned on his side, so he could look down at her.

"My mother was a lot like that, too. When we first left the palace, she was relieved, because she wouldn't have to treat people so poorly anymore. She taught me how to wash, cook, clean, all of the things her mother taught her. Father was the one who kept me up on manners, politics, and the like."

Merlin's gaze softened as he regarded Juliana. "When did your mother die?"

"About a year after we left the palace. She was sick for years before, but she hid it very well." Juliana sighed.

"I didn't mean to bring it up, if it's making you upset." Merlin spluttered. Juliana looked over at him and smiled.

"No, it's alright. It's good to remember people. If we just let those who leave the world before us fade away, we aren't properly glorifying the life they had." Juliana said. Suddenly, Merlin shot up beside her.

"It is a beautiful day, Juliana Pendragon, and I would like to teach you how to play a game."

Juliana smiled, and sat up. "What sort of game will we be playing, Merlin?"

"Well, as I'm sure you've noticed, we are currently at the top of a very large hill. When I was younger, we used to have races to see who could roll to the bottom the fastest."

"Is that a challenge, Merlin?" Juliana asked. A mischievous glint appeared in Merlin's eyes as she stood up.

"Only if you're woman enough to accept it."

"Alright. First one to the bottom wins. And what do I get if I win?" Juliana asked, taking a step towards Merlin.

"If you win, you can steal me away to be your servant for a day." Merlin declared. Juliana rolled her eyes.

"That sounds more like a reward for you than for me." She pouted.

"Alright, alright. What are your terms, then?" Merlin asked.

"If I make it to the bottom first, you will be Gwen's servant _as well as_ mine. Trust me, we can be just as demanding as Arthur if given the chance." She stated, a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Fair enough. And if I win," Merlin began, taking a step towards her. Juliana flushed as she realized they were only inches apart. "if I win, Juliana, I would like to have one dance with you at your birthday feast. No knights intervening, no objection from Arthur. Just the two of us."

Juliana's heart was beating so fast, she was sure he'd be able to feel it. "Done." She said. Merlin beamed. Without warning, his jaw dropped, and he screamed, "What in the world _is _that?" Juliana spun around, but saw nothing.

"Merlin, I'm quite sure you were mistaken." She said patiently. As she turned around, she was very surprised to find Merlin already rolling his way down the hill.

"Very sneaky, Merlin." She giggled, and set off rolling down the hill.

Agravaine sighed with relief as he saw the pair roll down the hill. He had begun to worry that he'd never have the chance to carry out his plan. With his late start, he had hoped to reach the horses while the two were off picking flowers somewhere else in the meadow. Unfortunately, Juliana was far quicker than he'd anticipated. He arrived just as they were starting lunch, and from their relaxed pace, he could tell they'd already gathered everything they needed.

But then they had initiated this silly contest, giving him all the time he needed. Down the hillside, he heard a gleeful laugh from Juliana, and a frustrated grunt from Merlin. Cautiously, he peered around his cover of trees to see she had landed squarely on top of Merlin. The boy brushed a curl that had escaped her braid from her face, and the pair took more time than was polite to remove themselves from their compromising positions.

_Naughty girl, Juliana, _he thought to himself. Then he rushed over to her horse, and whispered a spell into its ear. The horse stiffened, and its eyes glazed over for a moment. Within seconds, it appeared to be normal again, but Agravaine knew the spell had been cast.

_I'm glad you've had this afternoon of fun, Juliana. Because it's about to come to an end. _He thought, escaping into the trees.

**I know, I know. I'm very cruel. But I just couldn't resist a good cliffhanger. How are you all liking this story so far? Also, disclaimer (although I forgot to put it in the other chapters), I obviously don't own _Merlin_or any characters from it. **

"Sorry about this Juliana. But you're just too inconvenient." He mumbled, ducking into a grove of trees and out of sight.


End file.
